


72 Stunden

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Eine verpatzte Prüfung.Eine Drohung, die Realität wird.Und die Folgen...
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	72 Stunden

**Author's Note:**

> Zwar ein bisschen düster, aber....oh well

_Zweiundsiebzig Stunden._

_Viertausenddreihundertzwanzig Minuten._

_Zweihundertneunundfünfzigtausendzweihundert Sekunden._

Am Ende erweist sich die banalste Lösung als die richtige, und wahrscheinlich gerade weil es so furchtbar banal und naheliegend ist, kommt er fast zu spät. 

Fast.

Hinter dem gerissenen Entführer steckt schlussendlich ein einfacher Student. Klug, aber nicht übermäßig intelligent; fleißig, aber kein Streber. Durchschnittlich. Ein Medizinstudent, der aufgrund von Boernes Veto durch die Abschlussprüfung gerasselt ist. Boerne ist nun mal bekanntermaßen gewissenhaft und genau und duldet bei deinen Prüflingen keine Fehler.

_Nicht bestanden, setzen, aus._

Eigentlich keine große Sache. Ist ja nur eine Prüfung, und Prüfungen kann man nachholen, auch Abschlussprüfungen. Doch für einen Medizinersohn in der vierten Generation ist das wohl doch nicht so einfach. Gerade Boerne müsste das wissen, doch er tut die Drohung als dummes Geschwätz ab. Ihm passiert schon nichts. Sein Genie ist unsterblich. Und Thiel stimmt ihm zu, weil er weiß, dass der Professor ohnehin nichts anderes gelten lässt. Er stimmt zu und schleust heimlich einen jungen Polizisten als Hausmeister in die Rechtsmedizin ein. Nur zur Sicherheit, um ein Auge auf das Kommen und Gehen dort zu haben. Er stimmt zu und drückt sich nachts im Hausflur herum, für den Fall, dass sich jemand an Boernes Wohnungstür zu schaffen macht. Thiel schläft nicht mehr, doch das ist ihm egal, denn er hat ein ganz mieses Bauchgefühl. Und Boernes Sicherheit ist ihm den Schlafentzug wert.

Was hat es genützt? Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Eines Tages verschwindet der Professor, und niemand kann sich das ‚wie‘ und das ‚wohin‘ erklären.

_Schöne Scheiße._

Thiel fühlte sich beschissen. Er schreit wahllos ein paar Leute an und zerdeppert seine Lieblingstasse, kassiert dafür mitleidige Blicke und fühlt sich gleich noch beschissener.  
Staatsanwältin Klemm raucht zwei Zigaretten gleichzeitig und bietet verbissen Durchsuchungsbeschlüsse für alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gebäude an.

Am Ende ist es erschreckend banal. Banal und klischeehaft und Boerne auch irgendwie unwürdig.

Der verbitterte Student wohnt in einem Haus, und dieses Haus verfügt über einen Keller. _Und in dem Keller…_

Thiel hat schon viel gesehen in seinen Dienstjahren. Doch jemanden, den er kennt, jemanden, den er so sehr mag wie Boerne so zu sehen, das gibt ihm den Rest.

Drei Tage. Verfluchte, verdammte, verschissene drei Tage. 

_Zweiundsiebzig Stunden._

_Viertausenddreihundertzwanzig Minuten._

_Zweihundertneunundfünfzigtausendzweihundert Sekunden._

Der Student hat sich Zeit gelassen, das merkte man. _Genüsslich_. Die Striemen auf Boernes nacktem Rücken, blutiges Braunrot auf der schneeweißen Haut, zeugen davon. Die zerbrochene Reitgerte am Boden. _Weiß wie Schnee, rot wie Blut, schwarz wie Ebenholz._

Zerzaustes, schweißfeuchtes Haar, zugeschwollene Augen, nicht von Faustschlägen, aber von Tränen. Schlagen war dem verdammten Feigling wohl zu nah, oder vielleicht auch zu einfach. 

Wörter, mit groben Linien eingeritzt in die weiche Haut der Oberschenkel und auf dem Bauch. _Arschloch. Hurensohn._

Er hat ihn gefesselt, damit er sich nicht wehren kann. Entblößt und verdreckt liegt er in der Ecke, wie ein weggeworfener Lumpen. Eine zerbrochene Puppe.

Thiel muss sich übergeben, als er sieht, dass man dem Professor die Finger der rechten Hand gebrochen hat. Jeden einzeln, fein säuberlich. Präzise Arbeit. Er würgt, bis nichts mehr kommt, bis nur mehr Tränen zu Boden tropfen und sich mit dem Dreck vermischen, in dem Boerne liegt. _Scheiße, verdammte._

Er fährt mit ins Krankenhaus. Natürlich. Den Sanitäter, der ihn abweisen will, reißt er fast den Kopf ab.

Als ob er Boerne jetzt allein lassen würde. 

Als die Entwarnung kommt, dass es immerhin ‚nur‘ Folter und nicht auch noch Vergewaltigung war (die Rettungssanitäter haben es befürchtet, als sie die Schwellung zwischen Boernes Beinen gesehen haben, und Thiels Magen hat sich angefühlt wie ein eiskalter, harter Stein, doch es war am Ende wohl nur ein Fußtritt), fühlt sich Thiel nicht im Mindesten erleichtert. Sein Kopf sinkt auf Boernes bandagierten Brustkorb, und er stößt den Atem aus, den er seit drei Tagen angehalten hat. Da Boerne schläft, wird es ihm wohl nichts ausmachen sein, wenn sein Krankenhaushemd vorn ein bisschen nass wird. Salzig und nass. 

Er sitzt an Boernes Bett, Stunde um Stunde, isst nicht, trinkt nicht, macht kein Auge zu. Das ist er ihm schuldig. 

Manchmal schwebt seine Pranke über Boernes eingegipster rechter Hand. Er wagt nicht, sie zu berühren, doch vielleicht spürt Boerne es ja auch so. Irgendwie. Frau Haller hat in Windeseile einen Experten hergezaubert, einen Handchirurgen, der nach einer eingehenden Untersuchung bestätigt hat, dass wohl alles gut verheilen wird. Der Professor wird eine Reha brauchen, klar, aber das ist kein Weltuntergang. Thiel ist ja da, und er wird ihm helfen. Bei allem. Die Hauptsache ist, dass er wieder arbeiten können wird. 

Als sich am zweiten Tag die geschwollenen Augenlider ein wenig heben und ein schmaler Streifen Grün hervorblitzt, muss Thiel ein bisschen gegen die Wand schlagen. Nur gerade so viel, dass er nicht wieder zu Weinen anfängt. Vor Erleichterung, aber auch vor Schmerz, weil es ihn zerreißt, Boerne so geschunden zu sehen.

Der Professor ist tapfer. Über seine Lippen kommt kein Klagelaut. Er sagt nur: „Thiel. Sie…sind da.“  
Dann schläft er wieder ein, und vielleicht muss Thiel jetzt doch ein kleines bisschen weinen. Dann lässt er sich von einer technikaffinen jungen Schwester die Apps auf seinem Smartphone erklären (er hat es letztens widerstrebend mit Boerne zusammen gekauft, obwohl er mit seinen dicken Fingern auf dem dummen Bildschirm nur selten die richtigen Buchstaben trifft). Er schafft es nach einigen Anläufen, auf Amazon jede Menge Igelbälle und sonstige Hand-Gymnastik-Spielzeuge zu bestellen. Wenn auch nur eins davon Boerne ein wenig hilft, dann hat es sich gelohnt.

Am vierten Tag darf Boerne nach Hause. Thiel bringt ihm frische Sachen, damit er sich nicht mehr so ganz wie ein Patient vorkommt, und fährt ihn dann heim. Also eigentlich fährt Herbert, und zwar in seinem Taxi, doch das ist ja auch egal. 

Wichtig ist nur, dass Boerne wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden ist. _Zuhause. In Sicherheit._

Thiel lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen, und erstaunlicherweise protestiert der Professor nicht. Er zieht keine Schnute, guckt nicht genervt und gibt keine ironischen Kommentare von sich. Nichts von alledem. Vielmehr sucht er Thiels Nähe. Wenn er liest, lehnt er sich manchmal ein wenig bei ihm an, wenn sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa sitzen. Nur ein wenig, gerade so, dass sich ihre Oberschenkel und die Schultern berühren. Manchmal legt er beim Reden seine gesunde Hand auf Thiels Schulter, und einmal streicht er ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ganz behutsam. Schüchtern. Scheu. Gar nicht wie der Boerne von vorher, und doch irgendwie viel _echter_. 

Als in der ersten Nacht erstickte Schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer dringen, ist Thiel nicht überrascht. Irgendwie hat er nur darauf gewartet. Auch ein Professor Boerne kann nicht immer stark sein. Manchmal muss einfach alles raus. Und das Bett ist ja Gott sei Dank groß genug für zwei.

Boerne schmiegt sich an ihn wie ein Kind. Er zittert, schluckt schwer und presst die Lippen zusammen; er _erstickt_ fast an der tobenden Panik, aber als Thiel ihn in den Arm nimmt, brechen die Dämme. Und Thiel lässt nicht los, ist der sprichwörtliche Fels im Sturm von Boernes Angst. 

„Ich…bin so schwach.“

„Du bist nich' schwach, Boerne. Du bist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich kenn‘. Und selbst wenn - mal schwach sein is' auch okay.“

„Aber ich-“

„Schschsch. Kann ich ja machen. Für uns beide. Also, das mit dem stark sein.“

Thiel bleibt jede Nacht. Er wird gebraucht, und irgendwie hilft ihm das, mit der ganzen Sache fertig zu werden, mit diesen quälenden Bildern, mit seinen eigenen Dämonen. Und langsam, unmerklich langsam wird es besser. Leichter. Die Tränen werden weniger, allmählich. Klar, es gibt Rückschläge. Für sowas gibt’s ja auch keinen exakten Zeitplan. Doch die Schritte in die richtige Richtung werden größer. Und sicherer.

Sie reden. Sie reden viel. Über alles möglich, und auch über das, was geschehen ist.  
Thiel recherchiert pausenlos, liest sich die Augen trocken über Traumata und schlägt alle wissenschaftlichen Bezeichnungen, die ihm fremd sind, nach. Er wird zum Experten. Eines Tages stößt er auf eine Geschichte über Kintsugi, diese chinesische Tradition, zerbrochene Gefäße wieder zusammenzusetzen und die Risse mit Goldstaub zu füllen. Zerbrochen, aber doch wieder ganz. Ganz und wunderschön und stark, wie ein Phönix, der aus der Asche neu ersteht. Thiel erzählt Boerne davon und erklärt ihm, dass er ihn ganz genau so sieht und niemals anders. Bei diesen Worten seufzt der Professor und lässt seinen Kopf auf Thiels Schulter sinken. Die Seufzer werden abgehackter, rauer, und Thiel ist einfach nur da, und das genügt.

Thiel bleibt immer noch. Jede Nacht. Und eines Nachts legt Boerne seine Stirn an Thiels, schaut ihn an mit diesen grünen Augen, die sogar im Halbdunkel wunderschön sind, und schreibt ihm ein _Ich liebe dich_ auf die Lippen. Mit seinem Atem. Und dann mit seinen Küssen. 

„Ich dich auch“, flüstert Thiel.

„Aber ich will nicht, dass du das aus Mitleid-“

„Boerne, schsch. Ich dich auch.“

„…Frank, aber...seit wann?“ _Verletzliche, ungläubige Hoffnung._

„Immer schon. Irgendwie wohl wirklich immer schon.“


End file.
